


Landfill

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: "it's me.......jack."how fucking dare he.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Landfill

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirteen : "no, stop!"
> 
> this is ass but whatever

"cas!"  
  
castiel doesn't know what came over him, but belphegor's shout made him stop, fist raised in the air amd ready to strike the demon another time, blood staining the skin around his mouth and nose, "stop.....please." belphegor begged and castiel felt sick, the pleading tone and expression was almost identical to how jack would've done it.  
  
"it's me.......jack."  
  
how fucking dare he.  
  
"liar." castiel spat, opening his hand and preparing to smite him, but belphegor wasn't done, "no, stop! please!" he cried and he grabbed castiel's wrist, doing his best to not die, "i'll close the gates without stealing the soul power! i'll leave this body! i-i'll do fucking anything just please don't kill me, please!"  
  
castiel stopped once again, in complete shock as he stared down at a demon begging to keep living, having never seen that before, or if he has it was never in such a serious and desperate tone; maybe it was the fact that belphegor's jaw was trembling or that his words were so rushed out and desperate that made his heart sink, actually considering to spare this demon.  
  
"......please don't kill me."  
  
fuck, sometimes castiel wished he didn't have the ability to feel empathy.  
  
castiel lowered his hand, but stayed on top of belphegor and grabbed the demon's wrist, "the fucking _second_ that we get out of here, you are leaving this body, do you understand me?"

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
